Photography has long been popular, but has become particularly popular now that digital cameras permit images to be captured and viewed without the time and cost needed to provide and process celluloid film.
Digital cameras can be manufactured cheaply and made small in size, and they are now included in many diverse types of electronic equipment, for example in mobile telephones, PDAs, personal computers, television sets (e.g. so-called ‘smart TVs’) and children's toys. This proliferation has also led to an increase in camera usage.
Many users post-process their photographs in order to enhance them. A post-processed image may include features that were not present in the scene that the user originally photographed.